leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Peeko
|type1=Water |type2=Flying |pokemonname=Wingull |epnum=AG018 |epname=On a Wingull and a Prayer! |prevonum=278 |current=With Mr. Briney |enva1=Kayzie Rogers |java1=Chinami Nishimura }} Peeko (Japanese: ピーコちゃん Peeko-chan) is a female owned by Mr. Briney. She appears in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire, as well as the and the . In the games Peeko is kidnapped by a / and taken to Rusturf Tunnel. The player follows and defeats the grunt to rescue her. After she is rescued and returned to Mr. Briney, he will return to his cottage and later offer to sail the player to Dewford Town and Slateport City. She is referred to by Mr. Briney as "darling", journeying the sea alongside him. In the anime Mr. Briney was revealed to have met Peeko one day while he was fishing, when she flew down and landed on the top of his head. Peeko first appeared in On a Wingull and a Prayer! when asked him for a way to get to Dewford Town as and were lost. May noticed Peeko and was willing to interact with her, only for Peeko to shy away from her due to the fact that she only trusts Mr. Briney. This changed when May brought out Pokémon food. Later, she was kidnapped by a who was in disguise as a Devon Corporation worker earlier to force Mr. Briney to give him a boat to meet his partners. When the Grunt was about to get away on Mr. Briney's boat with Peeko, interfered using their mecha to steal both Peeko and Ash's Pikachu. This was interrupted by Brock's Lotad's which stopped the mecha. With Peeko still trapped in the cage, the Team Aqua Grunt took her and drove away on Mr. Briney's boat. However, Mr. Briney had a Wingull-shaped boat ready which was modeled after his Peeko. He took Ash and the others, and they chased down the Team Aqua Grunt. The two boats raced around until Mr. Briney had his boat jump up to block the boat the Grunt was riding on. With the Grunt stopped, Peeko ended up being returned to Mr. Briney. This did not stop the Grunt as he ended up escaping on Team Aqua's submarine. With the Grunt gone, Peeko and Mr. Briney were reunited. Peeko appeared in Sharpedo Attack! where she was sitting on Mr. Briney's shoulder during the boat ride to Dewford Town. Along the way, they encountered some when May and Max were swimming. Mr. Briney had Peeko fly to where the two were and they got picked up by her. However, had to help out since Peeko's strength wasn't enough. Later, when the group docked on an island, Peeko participated in luring the leader of the Sharpedo by serving as some sort of transportation while Ash got the leader's attention. The leader came in and closed the area off, trapping the Sharpedo leader. After clearing the Sharpedo problem and taking the group to Dewford Town, Peeko was last seen waving goodbye to them while she and Mr. Briney set sail back to their hometown. Personality and characteristics Peeko was only close to Mr. Briney as seen when May tried interacting with her only for Peeko to hide behind Mr. Briney. Also, Mr. Briney is the same about Peeko. He even modeled a ship after her. He really cares for her as seen when she was kidnapped by a Team Aqua Grunt, he sailed on his boat that was the shape of a Wingull and chased the Grunt. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Like in other game-based adaptations, Peeko appears as a dainty Wingull that belongs to the old fisherman Briney. Briney endears her greatly, calling her "Peeko-poo." She first appears in Blowing Past Nosepass I where she found caught in the old man's fish nets. In Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I, Ruby was officially introduced to the two and his rescue was explained to him. In the next chapter, after a attacked their ship, Peeko distracted the Crawdaunt by attacking it when Ruby was trying to save Mr. Briney. However, Peeko ended up getting a broken beak as she charged straight into Crawdaunt's armored exoskeleton. This was when Crawdaunt's Ability activated, which prevented it from getting hurt by Peeko's attacks. Ruby ended up nursing her beak and healed her wound (he also adorned her with his "brand" of fashionable make-up). When Mr. Briney dropped off Ruby at his destination and met up with Sapphire, Peeko sailed away along with Mr. Briney. Peeko was revealed to have evolved into a Pelipper sometime prior to Mewtwo and Mew Too when he was already promoted to captain and contacted Ultima, his old friend regarding at Faraway Island. Peeko was seen in Sneaky Like Shedinja where she is still shown hovering around her owner. Peeko appeared again Omega Alpha Adventure 1 with Mr. Briney on the S.S. Tidal. In Omega Alpha Adventure 9, Peeko helped fight against Zinnia's , hitting the Dragon Pokémon with Soak. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Quick Attack|1=Pelipper Soak}} Adventures.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Quick Attack as a Wingull|1=Soak}}}} In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Peeko makes an appearance in We've Found Team Magma's Secret!!. Peeko is Mr. Briney's best friend, and accompanies him everywhere. When at a restaurant, wonders if Mr. Briney was going to eat his meal, which appeared in the shape of a bird. Mr. Briney reveals to the group that it was actually his compainion, Peeko, and that he simply enjoyed dressing her up. Afterwards, Peeko becomes affectionate towards , often hugging him, much to his displeasure. Mr. Briney refused to give Peeko to Team Magma and Maxie after they demanded her from him. They play "tug-of-war" with Clefairy, using Peeko as the rope. Mr. Briney stops the game and rescues Peeko, giving her the option to fly away. Team Magma and Clefairy chase after her, with Clefairy using a hot-air balloon as means of flight transportation. The balloon lands on Peeko, who flies away from it, revealing that she neither wanted to be with Team Magma nor Clefairy. In the TCG Peeko appeared in the Pokémon Trading Card Game, alongside Mr. Briney. Trivia * Peeko and Mr. Briney are featured in one of the paintings on display in Lumiose Museum in Pokémon X and Y. Names |bordercolor= |zh_yue=小皮 Síupèih |zh_cmn=小皮 Xiǎopí 小嗶 Xiǎobì |fr=Piko |de=Pecko |it=Peeko |ko=피코 Piko |ru=Пико Piko |es=Peeko |vi=Peeko }} Related articles Category:Pokémon characters Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) Category:Female characters (Pokémon) Category:Game characters Category:Manga characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire characters Category:Nicknamed Pokémon es:Peeko it:Peeko ja:ピーコちゃん zh:哈奇老人的小皮